Utility metering equipment is often provided with a radio transmitter or a radio transceiver (receiver/transmitter) for transmitting meter consumption data to a radio receiver in a meter data collection network. Some networks for collection metering data have provided the ability to control devices at the metering site by using a two-way communication through a site transceiver. In recent years, utilities and equipment providers have been considering alternatives for shut-off of service in emergency events, for conservation purposes, or in the event of non-payment of utility bills. Therefore, various methods for remote shut-off of the utility water supply are being investigated.
One type of shut off apparatus that is currently offered on the market to perform a water supply shut-off uses a valve external to the water meter or a radio requiring an external source of power for operation. This apparatus requires the customer to run an additional power source to the meter and to modify their plumbing to accommodate the additional lay length of the external valve.
According to another alternative in which a shut off valve is integrated into a meter housing, Marchesi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,144, discloses a manually operable shut-off valve having a housing that is integrated with a water meter housing. The purpose of this construction is to prevent removal of the valve without also removing the meter and thereby causing an inconvenience to the owner of flooding of the establishment (col. 5, lines 5-8). It is thus a tamper-resistance measure.
The type of shut off apparatus described in the Marehesi reference and other examples in the prior art are water meters having an integral shut off valve that uses a mechanical coupling to provide the valve actuation forces. Mechanical couplings require use of a dynamical seal, such as an o-ring or diaphragm, which are prone to failure/leakage. Dynamic seals degrade over time and develop cracks, tears, and/or increased rigidity, for example. These failures can require replacement of the entire water meter where the shut off valve is integral to the meter.
Some types of meters, particularly in the gas industry to deal with hazards of leaking gases in emergency situations, contemplate the use of magnetically actuated shut off valves. However, these meters typically are unsuitable for use in water metering, applications because of the unique constraints that exist in water metering applications, such as maximizing power efficiency, factoring in pressure differentials, maximizing valve life, etc. The constructions known in the art do not provide the convenience and functionality desired in controlling or limiting supply of a utility, particularly a water meter to a customer while avoiding the use of dynamic seals.